


Hold On

by mizmaz10



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 潮音战纪 | Chao Yin Zhan Ji (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmaz10/pseuds/mizmaz10
Summary: Junhui's voice is gone and Yanan is worried. He shrugs it off as nothing much, but is it really nothing? Is Junhui okay?Based off episode 8 of CYZJ when Junhui’s voice was strained and a bit of a personal experience of mine.





	1. Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on here. I have one more posted on AFF under the same username (mizmaz10). I will soon be crossposting both of them on the opposing accounts. Comments, kudos, and suggestions would be greatly appriceated!

Junhui was happy, Yanan had returned from his break and all was going well in rehearsal with Tia. They’d practice vocals in the morning for a few hours, have lunch with all the other artists and idols here with them, then practice dance until dinner. Everything was going smoothly. 

Just a few days before the showcase, Junhui woke up as normal, showering and getting dressed. But as he did his morning vocal warm ups, something wasn’t right. He could sing, not going to lie about that part, but it hurt like hell. 

Showing up for vocal practice with Yanan and Tia, Junhui made a promise to himself to not let them down.

“Ok, I have to take a short bathroom break, so can you guys warm up while I’m gone?” Tia asked, standing halfway out the door. Both Yanan and Junhui nodded and shuffled their way over to the keyboard in the corner of the room as she closed the door softly. 

Junhui tried his best at hiding his pain, blaming the few voice cracks that slipped out on the fact that it had not been very long since he had woken up. If Yanan did notice something was wrong, he didn’t voice it. 

As soon as they finished their typical warm up routine, Tia reentered the room, “Ok, we ready to get started?” She clapped her hands and pulled an extra chair up to the keyboard.

Vocal practice went quite smoothly is Junhui’s opinion, until the final minutes of practice. As Junhui and Yanan were repeating the harmonies for the end of the song for the umpteenth time that day, Junhui’s voice broke, the sound shattering into a million pieces and scattering through the air into nothingness. Junhui pulled back and winced in pain as his throat flared in pain as if he had swallowed the shattered glass that was his voice.

“Junnie? Are you okay?” Tia’s motherly instincts took over. “I told you guys to tell me if you can’t practice.”

“I can still practice. I have to.” Junhui spoke, realizing how rough and damaged his voice sounds now. 

“No.” Tia stood up, “We’re done for today anyway. We are going to lunch and you will rest your voice for the remainder of today. No. Singing.” She scolded, knowing he would try to practice anyway.

The three reorganized the room and shut the lights off as they left to meet the others for lunch.

The three sat down last at the table, all three at one end. Tia coughed to get everyone’s attention, “Just to let you guys know, Junnie strained his voice a bit too much, so, if you all could, please keep him from talking today so he can rest.”

Her announcement was followed by a chorus of worries and concerns. Minghao, who was seated beside Junhui, asked him quietly, “Are you sure you’ll be ok for the performance? It’s only two days away.” To which Junhui replied with a obviously unconfident shrug and began to talk, “I have no clue, I hope so.”

All heads whipped around in Junhui’s direction, expressions of shock, fear, and concern melted and mixed on faces. The damage to his voice evident.


	2. I’m Fine

_ Her announcement was followed by a chorus of worries and concerns. Minghao, who was seated beside Junhui, asked him quietly, “Are you sure you’ll be ok for the performance? It’s only two days away.” To which Junhui replied with a obviously unconfident shrug and began to talk, “I have no clue, I hope so.” _

_ All heads whipped around in Junhui’s direction, expressions of shock, fear, and concern melted and mixed on faces. The damage to his voice evident. _

“Junhui! Don’t talk!” Tia scolded him, more worried at the worsened condition of his voice and Junhui pouted

“Junnie…” Minghao gasped at the revelation.

“I’ll be fine,” Junhui pouted. “Just let me eat.” He proceeded to silently and slowly eat the chicken placed in front of him.

Sensing the tension in the air, Jiacheng and Samuel perked up in conversation, making sure to include Junhui in the conversation with interesting yes and no questions. 

Lunch had soon ended and Junhui joined Yanan and Tia in the dance studio. “Your throat isn’t affecting your general health, right? You can still dance?” Tia questioned Junhui and he nodded in return, hoping to not let them down further.

Dance practice went as well as it could. Junhui noticed he was a bit more sluggish than usual, but it didn’t hinder him. “Ok! We can take a bit of a break to relax and get cleaned up before dinner,” Tia started zipping up her bag, “We have about…..” She checked her watch, “Two and a half hours until dinner.”

Junhui waived for her attention, and worrying that she would scold him for using his voice, he typed what he wanted to say on his phone,  _ “I’m going to stay for a bit longer to practice. There’s one move I want to perfect. I’ll catch up with you guys at dinner”  _

“Ok just remember. No. Singing.” Junhui nodded and Tia turned to follow Yanan out of the room. 

**Time Skip - Two Hours Later**

Junhui, frustrated with himself, had lost track of time. He didn’t actually have a move he had to fix, he was just angry at himself for losing his voice. He ran through their dance a few more times, feeling exponentially more tired each time. Another few times through. Once more. The music ended. Junhui failed to notice his breath stop as his vision tunneled to black and he met the floor.


	3. I’n Not Fine, Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back again with another chapter! Some requests/suggestions for possible future fics would be awesome if you have any! Comments and kudos always are appreciated!

Slowly everyone arrived to dinner, copious amounts of steaming food waiting for them on the table. Eager to eat as much as they can before the rest, it took them a few moments to notice the empty chair where Junhui should have been.

With a mouthful of food, more in his hands, Jiacheng spoke up, “Where’s Junhui? He’s late.”

“I don’t know…” Zhennan answered and gestured to Tia and Yanan, “Was he not with you guys?”

“No we took a break after practice but he stayed behind to keep practicing. He said he’d catch up with us though,” Yanan clarified.

“I haven’t fixed my second plate yet so I can go check for him,” Eric offered as he stood up out of his chair. After a few nods, he began to walk to Junhui and Yanan’s practice room. When Eric reached the practice room, he noticed the light was still on. They were supposed to shut them off if no one was in the room.

Eric pushed the door open slowly, almost inaudible creaks echoed from the hinges. He scanned the room for any sign of Junhui. The computer was still on.

Then he spotted Junhui, slumped on the floor and unmoving.

Eric slid to his knees by Junhui’s side. Laying him onto his back and shaking his shoulder, he spoke panickedly, “Junhui! C’mon, man, wake up!” Eric soon realized he was unresponsive and checked him over. “Shit…” He pulled out his phone and spoke as calmly as possible, “I just found my friend unconscious and not breathing… I don’t know how long…” Before rattling off a few answers to questions, the dispatcher talked Eric through a few emergency techniques.

Soon the paramedics arrived, running into the room with a stretcher. Eric stepped back and let them do their job. Once they got Junhui strapped in, prepped for emergency transport, one of the paramedics walked over to Eric as they began to wheel Junhui out of the room to the elevator, “You can come with us in the ambulance.”

Eric thought for a split second and said, “I have to tell the others first. Can you tell me where he’s going so we can go there after?”

The paramedic nodded and entered the address into Eric’s phone and scurried down the hall to catch up with the others on his team.

Eric waited for the elevator to return from the ground floor. He contemplated how he would break the news to the guys. Checking his watch, he sort of panicked once again as he realized it had been a full forty-five minutes since he left everyone at dinner.

He stepped into the dining room once again to see multiple pairs of worried and angered eyes bearing into him. “Where the hell have you been?!” and other similar variations were shouted out at him until they realized how disheveled he seemed.

“What happened to you?” Minghao asked, “And where’s Junhui?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Eric answered, “Junhui is on his way to the hospital. I found him in the practice room… When I found him… he wasn’t breathing.”


	4. He’s Not Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone has any suggestions I’m open for any story (no smut tho).

_ “What happened to you?” Zhennan asked, “And where’s Junhui?” _

_ Letting out a deep sigh, Eric answered, “Junhui is on his way to the hospital. I found him in the practice room… When I found him… he wasn’t breathing.” _

“I stayed to tell you guys. One of the paramedics gave me the address of where they were taking him.” 

That’s when everything else for Yanan was blocked out. He should have noticed. He did notice. He didn’t acknowledge it. He needed to make things right. “Where is he?” Yanan said, quiet and breathy. “Where is Junhui?” His voice broke, tears streaming down his face, falsely placed guilt robbing him of the spark that was once in his eyes. 

Eric stood in front of Yanan, but Yanan didn’t see him. “Junnie…”

Yanan only snapped out of his trance when Eric placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’re going now, we’re going to see Junhui,” he spoke softly. Yanan just nodded and followed the rest to the elevator. 

Yanan stared out the window and watched the buildings go by, tears still leaving tracks on his face, mirrored by the rain on the window. It’s like the sky had joined him in sadness and guilt. Lights blurred his vision almost as much as the tears did. The nonvisible sun had begun to set behind the clouds. 

Two young boys ran along the sidewalk, jumping in puddles. Laughing, running, smiling…

“Yanan, we’re here.” Jiacheng grabbed his attention as he had drifted into a blank state of mind and pulled him out of the van.

Yanan wasn’t quite sure where they were headed, he wasn’t paying attention, but he followed along. Once they arrived to the waiting area in the west wing of the hospital, all of them sat down, a few pulling out their phones to distract them for a while. Yanan still stood with a blank stare. 

“C’mon, sit. Junhui’s still in surgery.” Eric pulled him to a seat.

Yanan stared off into the distance, trying to stay awake, but he inevitably fell to sleep.


	5. He’ll Be Fine

“Family and friends of Wen Junhui?” Yanan immediately awoke from his half sleeping state and stood up along with everyone else. “He’s out of surgery and was moved to a recovery room,” the doctor spoke, “He had fallen into anaphylactic shock and suffered pneumothorax due to an allergic reaction.”

Everyone just blinked, hoping for an explanation with normal words.

“He had an allergic reaction to something that caused his throat to close and one of his lungs partially collapse.”

Junhui woke a few hours later to the too clean smell of the hospital. He noticed a nurse changing out his IV drip and tried to ask what happened, but all that came out was muffled grumbles. Pain flared through his throat as he had now painfully discovered the breathing apparatus placed down his throat.

“Don’t try to speak,” the nurse spoke, “You might damage your throat and lungs more.” Junhui nodded and she continued to connect the new IV drip to him. “I’ll go call in the doctor for your checkup. Would you like me to bring your friends in when he’s done? They’re all waiting for you.” Junhui nodded as best as he could in his weakened state.

The nurse made her way to the the doctor’s personal office, connected to the waiting room. She opened the door and spoke through, still in earshot of the everyone in the waiting room. “Wen Junhui is awake and ready for you to check him.”

Cue the chaos of the small crowd.

Quiet shouts resounded around the whole group, all in question of when they could see him.

“Calm down, calm down. You can go in to see him, two at a time, after I check him over and and clear him for removal of his endotracheal tube.” and with that, the doctor left in the direction of Junhui’s room.

He entered Junhui’s room and began to check vitals, specifically respiration. “Your lungs are still weak and need time to heal but we can take the tube out of your windpipe now.” He called the nurse back in to help him with the removal procedure.

Within a few moments, the tube was out and Junhui was coughing from the irritation of the movement against his windpipe. Once he had settled down a but the doctor asked Junhui a handful simple recognition questions, to check for brain damage, which he clearly had none.

After one more check of his vitals, the doctor told Junhui that his friends will be allowed in, two at a time.

The doctor left and within about one minute’s time, Junhui was enveloped in a tearful hug from none other than Yanan.


	6. So, What Happened

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, Yanan sobbing into Junhui’s arms. “I thought we lost you… I lost you...” Yanan breathed. 

Minghao walked in through the doorway and Yanan stepped back to give him a turn with Junhui.

Minghao held his brother for what seemed like an eternity. After a bit, Junhui pulled away and Minghao was the first to speak after several moments of silence. “So, do.. Um… do you know what happened?” Minghao sniffled through the question.

Junhui grabbed the notebook and pencil off the table to the side of the bed and began to shakily scribble down his answer.  _ “All I know is I had an allergic reaction to something I ate.”  _ He showed that to Minghao and Yanan and proceed to write down something more.  _ “He said he could do a set of allergy tests after I eat lunch.” _

Minghao and Yanan nodded in acknowledgement and Minghao stood up, “The others are still waiting for their turn to see you, Junhui. We should let them.” With two more hugs, Yanan and Minghao left the room. 

No sooner than when the door shut, it was once again burst open when Jiacheng and Samuel came running in, Junhui silently chuckling at the sight. 

A few hours later, Yanan returned to Junhui’s room with their lunches. “Since it’ll be harder for you to swallow, the doctor told me just to bring you one of these yogurt cups.” He held up two cups of yogurt with some sort of red berry jelly in swirled in it. “It’s strawberry and it looked pretty good,” He laughed.

The two continued through conversation, Yanan making sure Junhui didn’t talk too much. After a couple moments, the two yogurt cups were empty in the trash bin.

“Um… Yanan…?” Junhui roughly spoke. Yanan gave him a questioning look to continue.

“Call the doctor… I think I’m allergic to strawberries.”


	7. He Needs Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I know it’s been like practically forever since I posted. And I’ve got the generic “school and sports making me busy” excuses, and family stresses as well. I’m done with my midterms now and classes are getting less stressful. I’ll try to post more often now, maybe start a new story if some of y’all give me ideas if you got any that would be great!!  
> But enjoy the (sadly short) chapter!!

_ “Call the doctor… I think I’m allergic to strawberries.” _

Yanan’s eyes widened and he stood, scanning the room for something. As soon as he found it, Yanan pressed the emergency call button.

Out in the waiting room and open office, the rest of the guys were eating their lunch.

_ RIIIIIING RIIIIIING  _

A piercing alarm rang around the waiting room. 

“Doctor! Emergency call in room 237, Wen Junhui.” The nurse sitting at the open desk called.

Before the shocked and panicked crowd could shout any more questions, the doctor was off into Junhui’s room once again, two nurses trailing behind. 

“What happened.” The doctor asked the panicked Yanan. 

“Reaction… to…. Lunch…. Strawberries….” Yanan was able to get out enough for the doctor and nurses to understand.

They got to work and Yanan was ushered out of the room by one of the assistants. 

Yanan fell into one of the seats in the waiting room; the worried questions of everyone waiting for him fell on deaf ears. 

Back in Junhui’s room, the nurses calmed him down as the doctor injected something into his IV tube. His breathing was still raspy a few moments later, but at least he was still breathing somewhat easily. 

“Your friend said something about strawberries?” The doctor questioned Junhui, clicking his pen to begin writing down on Junhui’s clipboard.

“Yeah,” He spoke quietly, trying to conserve his already messed up throat, “I realized I was having another reaction after we ate lunch. I had a fruit bowl with strawberries in it the morning of my first reaction and that strawberry yogurt parfait… thing…”

The doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard. Setting down the clipboard on the side table and putting his pen back into his pocket, the doctor stood up. “We will be keeping you overnight for one more night. I will conduct some allergy tests later today after you recover, alright?” Junhui nodded. “I’ll let your friends back in. Now that we know a probable cause, we can release the limit on the number of visitors you can have in here.”

The doctor walked out of the room and not even fifteen seconds later, the door was pushed open.


End file.
